Information establishing the real-time position and orientation of a nozzle (e.g., a firefighter's nozzle) is useful in AR and VR, as is information establishing the settings of the nozzle bail handle and pattern selector. This information can be gathered by instrumenting a firefighter's fire hose nozzle. This instrumentation will not work effectively, however, if it is subjected to severe shock or other undesirable environmental hazards, such as penetration by water. The undesirable presence of shock or pollutants can result in negative effects ranging from poor calibration of equipment all the way to equipment failure or equipment destruction. Therefore, it is very desirable to protect the nozzle instrumentation being used for AR and VR.